A Setsuna Update
by Neko-chan64
Summary: A story I made up just now! What happens when Setsuna has had a little too much peace? Find out!


Author's Note: I finally got my mitts on a computer! Now let the fanfictions continue! I own no one!

A Setsuna Update

Setsuna was chilling out on her bed, enjoying the lazy afternoon. In fact, she's been enjoying herself for quite a while.

"You know, there hasn't been anything going on lately...," she said out loud to herself. "There hasn't been any major invasions of my privacy...like a year ago I felt like...wow, gonna sound crazy but, I felt like some geek was writing stories about me and the stories would come true. The sick bastard..."

There was a knock at the door. Setsuna assumed that it was Asuna, the two were supposed to hang out today. "Come in!"

But it _WASN'T _Asuna. No, it was none other than...Tsukuyomi! Setsuna sprang to her feet, drawing her weapon. Tsukuyomi was quick. She pounced at Setsuna's throat in an instant, knocking her down.

Setsuna looked up at her. _Dammit, what just happened?! _"Heyyyy Sempai! Did you miss me?" She smiled menacingly down at Setsuna, pressing a knife against her throat.

"What do you want, you psycho?!" Setsuna demanded.

"Well, it's been a while and I just wanted to check up on you! I've been in the Psychiatric Ward for the past year and they let me out for good behavior!"

_I highly doubt that. _

"And it's been _SO. LONG. _Since the last time I saw you! I wanted to have a little 'get together'", she pressed the knife harder against her throat.

"Well, you should have told me you were coming, I would have run out of town by now."

"Tee hee hee! You're such a kidder!"

Suddenly someone was at the door and Tsukuyomi was off of her. It was Asuna! She had rushed in and kicked Tsukuyomi off of her. "Get out of here, ya weirdo!" Asuna picked her up by her collar and chucked her out the window with a crash.

Setsuna got up and dusted herself off. "You couldn't have been a little more nicer? I have to pay for the window, you know!"

"That's the thanks I get for saving your life?"

"Thanks for saving my life...and breaking my window."

Asuna saluted her friend. "You're very welcome! It's out of our way to buy a new window... After all, that's wayyy too difficult. We should have Negi fix it up with magic!"

"Um, no really that's ok. I don't want to bother him or anything. I have the money to replace-."

"No!" Asuna rudely interrupted, "We're finding the boy!"

"But-."

"Finding the boy!"

"Ok, ok...geez..."

While stepping over the broken glass Setsuna followed her friend out the door and to her dorm. Asuna opened the door and called out to Negi. "I'm right here, Asuna-san!"

Negi jumped down from his loft, "What's up you two?"

Asuna pointed to Setsuna, "Well, this one broke her window. Shattered it to pieces."

"Excuse me? _YOU'RE _the one who broke it!"

Asuna ignored her. "Anyway, do you think you could fix it up?"

Negi shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry girls, but I can't fix glass with magic. I can fix broken bones, books, computers, phones, buildings, lamps, cows, hats, toilets, people, good people, bad people, people who deserve to be hurt, people who don't deserve to be hurt, kittens, some types of spiders, and my glasses. But I can't fix broken glass."

"Da hell?! What good are you?! And how come you can fix _YOUR _glasses but not regular broken glass?!" Asuna demanded.

Negi took off his glasses and wiped them with his shirt. "Because my glasses are magical. I can fix magical glass."

"Ugh! Lame! Let's go, Setsuna!"

"Wait! I can give you a lift on my wand. I know where a great window store is!" Negi opened his window and threw his wand outside. Instead of falling, it floated in place. The three jumped on to his wand and flew off.

Setsuna was looking down at all the people. They were like tiny ants. She wished that she could fly around without people seeing her. Negi's wand had a spell surrounding it so that no one could fall off and that no one else could see them.

Before she knew it, they had arrived to a huge glass building. "Here it is! The Window Store." Negi eased them onto the ground and jumped off his staff.

The friends walked into the store and were amazed at how big it was inside and how many windows there were stacked up on one another. Some of the giant stacks were wobbly and bound to fall with enough force. Setsuna made sure not to touch anything.

A salesman sat at a glass desk with a bored expression on his face. When he saw the three, a fake smile spread across his face. "Welcome to The Window Store. How may I help you?"

As Setsuna walked closer, she was surprised to see that the man was wearing a glass suit and tie. "Um...yeah, I would like to buy a window."

"Just a regular window? May I interest you in the new flame window?" He pointed to a window frame with fire shooting out of it. "Very cheap. Only five bucks."

"Um...no. I just want a regular window..."

Asuna got out her wallet. "I'll take two!"

"Asuna-san! What on earth will you do with those?!"

"Replace our lame ass windows with these babies!"

After Asuna made her purchase, the salesman walked them over to a rather tall stack of windows. "The window you're looking for is all the way up there. Have fun."

"What?!" Setsuna exclaimed. "What happened to 'customer service'?!"

"Pssh. Are you kidding me? I'll get myself killed. Come to the register when you're ready to make a purchase..."

"Well...it's a little inconvenient, but you can do it Setsuna-san!"

"Yeah Setsuna! You can tots do this! I mean, you've done harder, right?"

"Yeah...yeah you're right!"

"Yeah!" Asuna cheered and Negi clapped. "You can do this!"

"I can do this!"

"Yeah! You do this while me and Negi hide over here!" Asuna picked up Negi and hid behind the desk.

"Yeah!-wait what?! Asuna-san, you're just gonna leave me?!" But Setsuna realized that she was talking to no one and was completely alone. "Jerks...," she muttered and began to climb.

The climb was a bit difficult. Setsuna scrapped up her knees on the edges of the frames. "Ow. Ow... Ow..." Finally she got to the top and saw the shiniest window she had ever laid eyes on. She picked it up, but the stack started to rumble a bit. _Omigawd, omigawd...It's gonna fall!_

The stack of windows stayed and swayed until it smashed into a nearby stack and that stack crashed into another stack...and so on. The noise of the breaking glass was ear shattering. It rained down shards of glass onto Asuna and Negi. Setsuna plummeted to the ground, clutching the window. _I have to do something quick! _Setsuna summoned her wings just in time to land safely onto the ground. She ran to her friends and shielded them with her wings.

Eventually, the noise stopped and Setsuna retreated her wings. She looked around. There was nothing but broken shards of glass. The salesman stood up from under his desk, his outfit shattered too, and gawked at the damage.

"Um...I could pay for the damage..." Setsuna offered.

He shook his head. "Nah. I was gonna do this today anyway and quit. A final 'F you' to the boss man. Are you buying that window? Fifty bucks."

"Fifty?! But that's all I have!" Grumbling, she paid the man his money.

"Have a nice day..." he said as they left.

They returned to Setsuna's room and replaced the broken window with the new one. Within two hours, everything looked as if nothing happened.

"Phew! That took forever!" Asuna said. "Anyone thirsty?"

"It only took forever because you made us stop to put in those dangerous fire window things into our dorm room," Negi said.

Asuna shrugged. "It was worth it."

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm just glad it's all over..."

Suddenly, someone crashed through the window. It was Tsukuyomi and she was back for more! "Heyyy Sempai! Wanna play some more?"

Setsuna's face was red with anger. "_YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW HARD I WORKED TO REPLACE THAT DAMN THING?!_"

"Ooooo! Is Sempai mad? You're so sexy when you're mad!"

"_HANDS OFF MY SET-CHAN, YOU BITCH!_" Konoka did a flying kick through the door. Wooden pieces flying everywhere.

Konoka took Tsukuyomi by surprise. Before she could react, Konoka took out her red hammer and smacked Tsukuyomi out the broken window and possibly into space.

Konoka smoothed out her hair and smiled at her friends. "Hey guys, what's up?"

They all stared with huge eyes at the broken window, then at the broken door, and finally at Konoka.

"Damn Konoka, you sure know how to kick ass when you need to!" Asuna said.

Konoka flipped her hair back. "I do what I can."

"_NOOOOOOOO!_" cried Setsuna. "Now I have to replace the window _and _the door!"

"Awww...Set-chan, I'm sorry... Here, have my window!" she took out a window out of her back pocket. "I've had it a with me all day!"

"...wha?"

"Don't ask questions, Set-chan."

With Konoka's help, they replaced the window...again. This time they got it done sooner. "Wow, thanks guys!" Setsuna said. "Now we have to find a new door to replace the broken one..."

"Don't worry, Set-chan! I know just the place! It just opened, like, forty-five minutes ago! Its called The Door Store."

Setsuna sighed and did a face palm. It would be a long day...

END

I'm baaaaaack!


End file.
